


Her favorite flowers

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Cat dies.





	Her favorite flowers

Kara hates Grief. She has, ever since the day her planet exploded. And she hasn't really gotten better at dealing with it since then. The news hit her like a ton of bricks, she can't breathe, she can't think. She can't remember the next hour after she heard. She only remembers Alex taking her home, sitting on the couch, wrapped in her blanket. She also vaguely remembers Alex ordering her something to eat, but she has no clue what or if she even ate any of it. 

All she feels is numbness. Cat is dead. Dead. Dead. The word keeps echoing in her head as if she still can't make sense of it, even though it's been days now.

She went to Cat's funeral today and she can't forget the image of the casket. She can't stop thinking about it, no matter how much she tries. Cat. Dead. But of course, she keeps on going, she's Supergirl, and Supergirl doesn't give up. And neither does Kara Danvers. Cat wouldn't want her to lose herself over losing her. So she doesn't.

She keeps on living and laughing and hanging out with her friends. But still, every night Alex has to hold Kara in her arms while she cries. It's okay though. Kara knows she will be alright. 

She's at Catco now and somebody left flowers in Cat's office. They are beautiful but they aren't Cat's favorite. For some reason that bothers her. She shouldn't even be here, it's the middle of the night. But she couldn't help it.

She lands on Cat's balcony, like she has so many times before, only Cat isn't here. Will never be here again. Kara looks up into the sky. The stars shine bright but something about them doesn't look right. This planet is still here but it feels not the same anymore. It's like Cat's absence changes the world. Or at least Kara's world. But she keeps on looking at the stars and tries to smile.

The next day she replaces the flowers in Cat's office with her favorite flowers. Every day after that, it gets a little easier. It seems Cat's death finally taught her how to grieve without losing herself in the process. One last lesson Cat Grant taught her. 

She can't help but wish the lesson had happened at least a few years later. But she can't change that. The only thing she can do is put Cat's favorite flowers on her grave. She hopes she can see them, wherever she is now.


End file.
